


Engagement

by using_this_name



Series: Crackity Crack [57]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cake, Crack, Drabble, Drag Queens, Engagement, Humor, M/M, Other, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/using_this_name/pseuds/using_this_name
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek have a lot of decisions to make.  Where is the reception? Are they going to have a traditional werewolf service?  How many strippers are too many?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Engagement

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a very good friend who was one of the first people to encourage me to keep writing and to post these crack drabbles/dialogues/whatever-they-are. She got engaged this week, which makes me super happy. Naturally, I must celebrate this the way I always do: By making Stiles and Derek live it. Here’s to a great life together, and the hope that it is not cut short by the terrors of wedding planning

****Derek:**  **So, here’s the problem: Scott wants to sit with Allison, but he also wants to sit with Isaac. Chris is okay with Scott now, but he also doesn’t know about their kinky yet adorable werewolf threesome, so…

**Stiles:**  He might kill Isaac if they can’t keep that under wraps.

**Derek:**  Well, none of them have ever succeeded in being subtle.

**Stiles:**  True. More importantly, strippers.

**Derek:**  What.

**Stiles:**  We need to decide on the strippers. I’m thinking an even dozen.

**Derek:**  WHAT.

**Stiles:**  You’re right. It’s supposed to be a special occasion. Two dozen? And how do you feel about the whole ‘popping out of the cake’ thing? I know it’s cliche but—

**Derek:**  We aren’t having strippers at our wedding.

**Stiles:**  Dude! Of course not. Well, except Roxy. She strips at that bar downtown. But only when—

**Derek:**  Stiles.

**Stiles:**  Right. We aren’t talking about the wedding, dude. It’s way too early to be planning that shit! I’m talking about the bachelor party!

**Derek:**  What.

**Stiles:**  Duh. Did you think I wanted our wedding colors to be ‘leather and glitter’?

**Derek:**  It’s not that unbelievable. You have terrible taste.

**Stiles:**  Yeah. Well. I believed you wanted periwinkle for the bachelor party. What does that say about your taste?

**Derek:**  Wait. Does this mean you think we’re inviting Chris to the bachelor party? He tried to kill me!

**Stiles:**  If we uninvited everyone who had ever tried to kill you…

**Derek:**  Point.

**Stiles:**  Plus, he’s hot. Ima try to hit that before I’m all tied down.

**Derek:** I think your dad and Mrs. McCall would have some problems with that….

**Stiles:**  Ew, dude. Ew.

**Derek:**  You started it. So, strippers. I think two dozen is good. Especially if we’re getting those triplets to do the cake thing. You’re right. It may be overdone, but there’s a reason it’s a classic. And also, can we not do lady bits? Every time I see those, everyone I love dies.

**Stiles:**  Aw! I was planning half and half. Scott will be disappointed.

**Derek:**  Have Roxy bring her girls. That’ll keep Scott happy and by the time they start taking their clothes off, Scott will be too drunk to know the difference.

**Stiles:** I’m not sure who that’s offensive to, but I think it’s Scott, so not cool dude. But also. Valid point. I’ll ask her about it tomorrow.

**Derek:**  Tomorrow?

**Stiles:**  Oh! Yeah! She said she’d do the makeup for the wedding. So we’re getting together tomorrow to talk themes. I was thinking ‘under the sea’ but with a Motown twist….

**Derek:**  That is far, far worse than leather and glitter.

**Stiles:** You’re just saying that ‘cause you haven’t seen the fins!

**Author's Note:**

> If you want updates as they happen, follow me on tumblr, where I am going by using-this-name (with dashes instead of underscores).
> 
> I would also LOVE any prompts that you would like to send me on tumblr. Any pairing, or any trope!


End file.
